Red Alert: Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The Dragonborn in the Command & Conquer: Red Alert universe. Takes place in Red Alert 3 timeline/universe.


Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Dragonborn

A Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3/Skyrim/Game of Thrones crossover.

…

**Chapter One: The First Dragonborn vs the Last Dragonborn**

**The Summit of Apocrypha.**

At the Summit of Hermaeus Mora's realm of Oblivion, Apocrypha, two individuals faced each other. One clad in purple robes with a mask seemingly made of golden metal shaped in the sinuous limbs & appendages of an octopi or squid. The other clad in red and black armour with a dark helm that horns curled downwards and beneath the helm glinted a pair of purple eyes the colour of amethyst gemstones.

Both men stared at each other for a moment before the robed and masked man spoke in a deep resonating voice. "Here we are, Dovahkiin. At the Summit of Apocrypha, to decide the fate of Nirn," he said addressing his opponent. His opponent didn't say anything, he merely drew from his hip a magnificent looking sword with the blade the colour of dark smoke and the hilt made of darker metal with a large flawless ruby embedded in the centre of the guard.

The robed and masked man tilted his head slightly before commenting, "And here I thought we were going to have a civilised discussion before this," he commented carelessly as though he knew this would be his opponent's reaction. "Very well. If you're so eager to die, then let us begin!" he said as he pulled from his own hip, a large bladed and single edged sword and materialising in his other hand a green staff seemingly made of tentacles as well.

'Dovahkiin' held his sword in both hands ready to fight. The robed/masked man then bellowed out three loud words.

**MUL QAH DIIV!**

In a flash of light, the robed/masked man was encased in golden glowing translucent armour adorned with spikes and edges, giving him a draconic look almost. Dovahkiin took in a breath before shouting the same words as his opponent.

**MUL QAH DIIV!**

Then Dovahkiin too was encased in glowing golden armour as his enemy. His enemy gave a laugh before saying, **"So you too, have learned all the Words to have this power? This will be interesting!"** he said before charging towards Dovahkiin who charged at him too.

Each of them swung their swords at the other and there was an almighty boom as the blades of their swords collided with one another. Sparks flew as blades clashed and grinded against each other as the two men fought each other. Dovahkiin shouted another three words.

**SU GRAH DUN!**

A small tempest of wind encircled Dovahkiin's sword and he began striking harder and faster at his opponent, even inflicting a few wounds on the man. The robed/masked man did not cry out in pain instead he only shouted once more.

**WULD NAH KEST!**

The robed/masked man zoomed over to another part of the Summit and his weapons disappeared in a flash and his hands were filled with lightning. Dovahkiin turned to face his enemy and sprinted at his enemy with a speed that would make many athletes jealous, especially given he was wearing such heavy looking armour.

The robed/masked man simply cast streams of lightning from his hands at Dovahkiin. The streams of arcane energy collided with Dovahkiin, but he simply kept charging forward at his opponent. Then the robed/masked man shouted three words just as Dovahkiin shouted three words as well.

**STRUN BAH QO!**

Then there was a roar of howling winds and torrential rain and thunder and lightning filled the skies as those words were bellowed out by the two combatants. Tornadoes filled the skies and began ripping up everything in the realm, the murky waters of Apocrypha churned and frothed into a seething mess.

Still, both combatants fought on, uncaring of the devastation caused by their actions. Then in the heavens of Apocrypha, a roiling mass of tentacles and eyes looked down at the summit and a deep voice filled with anger spoke.

"_**YOU FOOLS! I WILL NOT SUFFER THE DEVASTATION OF MY REALM! I BANISH YOU BOTH!" **_roared the voice and streaking down from the heavens, were sinuous tentacles and appendages that wrapped around the fighters and dragged them up into the heavens.

…

_In the French Countryside in a small rural village._

Pierre Dupont and his family were frogmarched out of their homes along with many of the village's residents by Russian Soviet troops. Pierre had hoped that with this village being so small and isolated, the soviet troops wouldn't bother taking this village. But Pierre was sadly proven wrong as Soviet tanks rolled into the village and hulking Soviet soldiers barged into houses and threatened everyone into marching out into the village square. Pierre prayed to God that he and his family would live to see another morning.

Once all the villagers were huddled together in the village square, a Soviet commander wearing a crisp black uniform with a dozen brass medals gleaming on it, the chevrons on his shoulder indicating his status as a commander spoke to the villagers in French although his Russian accent was thick enough to differentiate. The commander had what was a broad friendly smile as he spoke, but his dark grey eyes were cold and unfeeling as he conveyed his words to the villagers in their own language. The village mayor then stepped forth to parley with the Soviet commander to try and help everyone go free. The commander was polite and courteous with his words but some of the soviet troops tightened their grip on their guns. The village mayor seemed to sense this, and he began pleading with the commander who only smiled more broadly but his eyes grew colder. Tears began to stain the mayor's cheeks as he got down on both knees, his hands pressed together in a pleading fashion and he tried to beseech the commander to let them live. The commander appeared to consider this, before pulling out his sidearm and held it against the mayor's forehead and squeezed the trigger.

_BANG!_

Blood and bone and brain sprayed out the back of the mayor's head as the lead bullet tore through his head and he slumped to the ground dead and unmoving. The Soviet commander then addressed the villagers again, this time his voice was no longer jovial, this time it was cold and commanding. Pierre prayed again that his family would live. He didn't care if he died so long as his family was spared from death.

The Soviet commander then barked some orders at his troops in Russian and the soldiers aimed their guns at the villagers. Pierre held his wife and children close, attempting to comfort and shield them from the sight of merciless Soviet troops preparing to gun them down in cold blood. Just as the soviet soldiers prepared to fire, there was a loud roaring shout. Pierre lifted his head to see where the loud roar came from. The Soviets looked around having heard the roar as well. There was another roaring shout and the Soviet commander turned his head to see a most curious figure approaching. Pierre saw the figure and he couldn't help but wonder who or what this strange being was.

The being was clad in dark spiked armour with a helm that had dark horns curled down giving a demonic look to it. Sheathed on its left hip was a sword and poking out from behind the being's back was the haft of a large battleaxe. The being then started to jog towards the Soviet commander, drawing its sword with a rasp of steel. The Soviet commander snorted in derision before giving an order to one of his men who aimed his gun at the strange being and fired a few rounds from his gun. With a loud staccato of gunfire, the bullets zoomed towards the strange being. The soviet commander smirked and turned away but there was loud pinging of metal on metal and the soviet commander looked at the strange being who was still jogging towards him.

His grey eyes wide, the commander gave more orders for his men to fire on the strange being. More of the troops began to fire upon the strange armoured being, but their bullets bounced off the obviously bullet-proof armour. The strange being then shouted three words.

**WULD NAH KEST!**

In the blink of an eye, the strange being was upon the Soviet commander who grasped and tried to raise his sidearm at the being before him, only for his hand to slashed off at the wrist by the being's sword. The commander screamed in shock that mingled with pain as the hand that held his gun was lopped off at the wrist. The commander fell to his knees, clutching at the bleeding stump trying to staunch the gushing flow of blood. The other troops fired their guns at the being in a panic, some yelling orders. The armoured behemoth ran towards the Soviet troops and started killing them with his sword. Limbs were chopped off, hearts were stabbed, and heads were slashed off from necks as the armoured being butchered the Soviet troops. There was a loud clanking as one of the Soviet war-machines scuttled out from a street on metal legs, the barrel of its main gun aimed at the armoured being. The armoured being tilted its head slightly as if regarding it before facing the metal monstrosity. With a thunderous boom, a large shell exploded out of the Soviet machine's gun and exploded in the spot where the armour being stood.

The Soviets cheered in triumph, but the cheering died in its tracks when the dust cleared and standing in the small shallow crater was a ghostly image of the armoured being. Some of the Soviets began to whisper fearfully and the armoured being suddenly became solid again and shouted the same words he had shouted before.

**WULD NAH KEST!**

The armoured being was suddenly behind the soviet war-machine, his sword raised in front of him as though he had just swung it. There was a fizzing of electricity and sparks splashed on the cobbled streets as the soviet war-machine's right-hand side legs were sliced clean off. The machine fell to the ground whirring and groaning as though it were in pain. The armoured being then climbed onto the body of the machine and tore open the hatch and killed the pilot within. The other Soviet troops panicked and fired their guns at the armour behemoth, but others opted for the better part of valour and fled, dropping their guns as they scrambled to get away from this nightmarish warrior.

The armoured being then walked towards the barely alive soviet commander who looked up at him weakly in terror, the stench of urine soaking the air as the Soviet commander lost control of his bladder. The armoured being raised a dark gauntleted claw and suddenly the soviet commander's wound was healed to a fleshy stump in a burst of golden light. The Soviet commander stared at his healed stump in astonishment before the armoured being grabbed him by the front of his jacket and spoke in English of all things. Pierre didn't understand a word of English, so he didn't know what the armoured behemoth was saying to the Soviet commander. But the Soviet commander appeared to understand English before he was dumped unceremoniously on the ground and he scrambled to his feet and fled from the village. The armoured being watched the Soviet commander flee the village for but a moment before turning its horned helmeted head to look at the villagers.

The armoured being stared at the villagers for a moment and Pierre wondered what this being was going to do them. It had saved them true enough, but did it want the pleasure of killing them itself?

The armoured being sheathed its sword before raising its hands towards its head and lifted the demonic looking helm off to reveal a youthful looking man with silver-blonde hair that reached his neck, violet-purple eyes and young, strong and handsome features. The being, man, then spoke in English tinged with some strange accent that certainly wasn't Russian by any means.

The man spoke in a calm friendly way with a broad grin on his lips showing rows of straight even white teeth. He seemed to ask something and one of the other villagers stood up and spoke to the man in English and began to answer his questions.

The spokesman for the villagers had asked the stranger if he was part of the Allies and the man claimed he had never heard of the Allies. This was strange… everyone knew who the Allies were and their enemies the Soviets. And when asked who he was the stranger told them to call him Dragon-Born or Dough-Vah-Keen, whatever that meant.

The Dragon-Born then asked where he was, and the answer seemed to confuse him. He then asked what year it was, and the response confused him even more. The Dragon-Born then looked at his surroundings, looking very much like a lost and confused child. The spokesman for the villager then asked the Dragon-Born another question and the Dragon-Born gave the answer that he was not from this world. Those who could understand the Dragon-Born's words scoffed at the idea, but it didn't appear to bother the Dragon-Born who then asked who the Soviets were and was informed by the spokesperson of who the Soviets were and their war on the Free World. The Dragon-Born's face twisted into one of a calm and calculating professional and he asked some pointed questions such as where the Soviet's base was and was told that the Soviets who had attacked this village had a base nearby. Dragon-Born then nodded and put his helmet back and said that he would deal with the Soviets nearby. Some of the village lads volunteered to go with him, grabbing the guns of the dead soviet soldiers, but Dragon-Born shook his head and told them no. The village lads protested saying insistently that they wanted to help, but Dragon-Born told the translator to tell them all to stay in the village.

His words didn't sit very well with the village lads who wanted revenge on the Soviets but a cold stern look from Dragon-Born's purple eyes convinced them to stay. The Dragon-Born then lifted his head to look up at the heavens, took in a breath and shouted another three deep thunderous words.

**OD AH VIING!**

Everyone had to cover their ears as the thunderous words nearly turned them deaf. When asked why he shouted, the Dragon-Born said that he was summoning a friend to aid him. Then there was a loud bestial roar and one of the villagers screamed in fear as a large red dragon flew into view and it swooped down to land in front of the Dragon-Born who only smiled while the villagers all fled into their homes to avoid being eaten. The Dragon-Born then spoke in some strange language to the dragon that spoke in the same language. The Dragon-Born then mounted the dragon and with a flap of large leathery wings, the dragon took off into the air and flew off with the Dragon-Born astride its back.

…

_A week later. London Allied Command HQ._

Field Marshal Sir Robert Bingham rubbed his tired eyes. He had just gotten out of a difficult meeting with the Allied commanders and Allied Nation representatives. The Soviets were pushing them hard and a large majority of Europe was under the heel of Soviet aggression. There had even been reports of Soviet death-squads desecrating symbols associated with the Allies and freedom. President Howard Ackerman of the United States of America was quick to offer his assistance, in destroying, in his words "those godless Reds," for if Europe and Great Britain should fall under Soviet rule, all that stood between the Soviets and the United States of America was just a small pond. Many Allied field commanders were in Europe fighting soviet forces, including Commander Lissette Hanley who, while odd and quirky, had won many victories for the Allies.

But recently Lissette had given an interesting report. Her report was that a large flying reptile was seen in the mountains of France. Of course, such a thing was ludicrous, and everyone thought it was some kind of prank on Lissette's part, but Lissette had provided a photograph of what she claimed was a dragon. Bingham hadn't wanted to believe it when he saw the picture, but there it was, as clear as day; a dragon with ruby red scales and astride its back was some kind of armoured being that looked as though it belonged in a fantasy novel or comic book or video game.

Intelligence and Communications officer Lieutenant Eva McKenna, upon Bingham's request, had triangulated the reported sightings of the dragon and its rider and pinpointed the whereabouts of the dragon and the rider to a tiny rural French village. Eva had also reported that from satellite images that nearby Soviet bases had been destroyed and Soviet troops disturbingly appeared to have been crucified to telephone poles and buildings or had been impaled on stakes.

Bingham had asked his advisors what to do and some suggested they send a team of elite commandos to track down this dragon and its rider and bring them in for questioning. Bingham worried that if this dragon-rider and his/her dragon were threatened, they would destroy whatever came their way. Miraculously, Eva and Lissette had suggested a more diplomatic approach; they suggested they send a diplomat to treat with this dragon-rider and ascertain if this being was an ally or a new threat to them.

Bingham had agreed to the suggestion and to the surprise of all, he ordered Eva and Lissette to go to rural France to treat with this dragon-rider. Eva had been surprised by this order and when she asked why she was to be the one sent on a diplomatic mission when there were others more suited for the task, Bingham replied that he had faith that she would be successful in her mission. Lissette was also sent with Eva as she could get along with almost anyone, despite her quirks and eccentric nature, and because she would be there with some technological units to bring down this dragon-rider should he or she prove a threat.

Eva sat in the front seat of the APC with Lissette driving. In the back of the APC were some Allied soldiers, each trained professionals and veterans of the war.

"Isn't it nice that we're driving through the French countryside?" Lissette commented as she spun the steering wheel in her petite hands and the APC turned a corner on the road. Eva swayed in her seat slightly before responding to the commander's comment.

"Well, I suppose it's nice to drive through the countryside without worrying about the Soviets for once," Eva said carefully. "But we are on a diplomatic mission, Commander Hanley," she warned.

"I know, but it's nice to smell the flowers for once," replied Lissette with a wide smile. "How much farther is it to the village?" she then asked in a more serious voice.

"Just a few more miles," Eva said. "We should be coming to… oh my word!" she gasped.

Lissette slowed the APC down and up ahead pinned to telephone poles or trees were the bodies of Soviet soldiers. Some weren't even crucified, they were impaled through the chest, their bodies still dripping with blood. Crows had already begun to peck and feast on the corpses. Eva felt slightly sick; she had been trained to fight in her days at the Allied Academy and had seen on video and satellite footage of blood-strewn battlefields, but she had never partaken in the battles, preferring to staying behind the scenes gathering and coordinating intelligence on enemy movements for the Allied Commanders. Lissette had a grim expression on her face and some of the soldiers looked uneasy and their hands tightened on their guns.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Eva asked Lissette her voice barely a whisper as her eyes were fixed on the crucified or impaled corpses.

"The Soviets do a lot of things to our soldiers to try and break troop morale," Lissette replied stoically. "Thankfully, none of my men ever do something like this on my watch, even to Soviet troops," she said. "Whomever did this is sending a message to the Commies," she added knowledgably.

"The village is just up ahead," Eva said weakly as she managed to keep the contents of her stomach from expelling out of her mouth. Lissette then sped the APC up the road until they reached the village which had the makings of fortifications done to it. Some of the villagers were manning the walls and were armed with weapons that were no doubt taken from dead Soviets.

The leader of the villagers shouted in French to the APC. Eva climbed out with her hands raised in a show of peace and spoke to the leader in slightly hesitant French. After a brief exchange of words, the village leader allowed the APC to enter the village. Lissette quickly asked Eva what had been said.

"The villagers say that the man who rescued the village is waiting for us in the inn," was all Eva said.

As the APC drove further into the village, Lissette took note of the denizens who call it home. They seemed safe and happy enough, but for how long was the question in the Commander's mind. Soon the APC came to a stop in front of the village inn which had some locals drinking. Exiting the APC, the soldiers were met with wary caution and Lissette and Eva stood in front of their men. Eva was the first to speak.

"We've come here to meet with a man who has saved your village and driven back Soviet forces. We wish to talk with him, nothing more," Lissette announced in a firm clear voice. Then stepping out from the inn was a man around six feet or more in height, broad shouldered, a lean yet muscular frame with silver-blonde hair and purple eyes. The age of the man was hard to determine given that he had the makings of a beard on his anvil like jaw, but he seemed young. An easy confident smile graced the man's lips as he stood in the doorway.

"I bid you and your men welcome, milady," the man said in voice that didn't seem to have any hint of a French accent. "You must excuse the locals," he added apologetically. "Until I came along, they've been wary of any armed soldiers and still are," he explained.

"I assume you are the leader of this village?" Lissette enquired.

A short chuckle rasped from the man's throat before he said, "Oh by the Aetherius, no," he said with a chuckle. "I only came to this village and saved these people about a week ago," he added. "And I took it upon myself to rid this area of the Soviet soldiers who would dare encroach on it," he stated.

"So, you are the mysterious dragon-rider we've been hearing of?" Eva asked.

"Shall we adjourn indoors?" suggested the man. "The locals make a fine beef stew and their local vintage compliments it quite well," he offered.

Lissette glanced at Eva who could shrug her shoulders minutely. Lissette looked at the man and said to him, "Very well. Would you object if we brought some of our men inside with us?" she asked.

"You may," replied the man. "So long as they don't get itchy trigger fingers," he then said as he turned to head inside. Lissette and Eva followed the man indoors with some of their men waiting outside, whilst a few followed inside.

The man had seated himself at the largest table and offered Eva and Lissette some chairs to sit on. Upon sitting down, Lissette and Eva were handed a cup of wine each and a bowl of hot rich dark stew was placed in front of them.

"Ummm… we can't drink while on duty," Eva said timidly.

"I understand, perhaps some milk would be preferred instead?" offered the man.

"Oh, no need for milk for me," Lissette said quickly before her cup of wine was taken away. The man smiled approvingly and nodded.

"So, what can I do for you two good ladies?" the man then asked.

"My name is Communications and Intelligence officer Lieutenant Eva McKenna of the Allied Nations Armed Forces and this is Commander Lissette Hanley," Eva launched into her speech. "Our recent intel on this area informed us of your presence and what you did to the Soviets occupying this area," she then said. "Our first question is, who are you?" she asked.

"Truth be told, I don't have a name," replied the man. "I was an orphan growing up and it was only years later that I was given a title that everyone started calling me by," he said.

"And what is your title?" was Eva's question.

"Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn in the Common Tongue," was the man's response.

"Dragon-Born? Is it something to do with your pet dragon that you ride?" Eva inquired.

"Partially that," Dragon-Born grinned as he took a gulp of his wine. "It also refers to an ability that I was born with, but I won't bore you with the details," he said.

"Where are you from?" Eva then asked getting to the next burning question on her mind.

"I am from another world entirely," replied Dragon-Born. "I know it seems impossible to you, but I have little reason to lie to you both," he then said firmly.

"Another world? Are you an alien?" Lissette asked excitedly.

"I don't understand what you mean by that…"

"Well, those from other worlds are called aliens, but they're more or less an urban myth," Lissette explained.

"Well, when I said another world, I meant to say another realm," Dragon-Born replied. "I apologise for the miscommunication," he said apologetically.

"Well, for an alien you're kinda cute," Lissette giggled.

"You're not too bad yourself, milady," Dragon-Born said in a friendly way and Lissette only giggled harder. "Same with you, Lady Eva," he then said to Eva whose cheeks became rosy at the compliment.

"How did you come to our world or realm as you put it," Eva then asked as she tried hard not to blush.

"I was fighting my enemy Miraak at the Summit of Apocrypha," Dragon-Born then said. "He and I were causing quite a bit of damage. So much so, that Miraak's master, Hermaeus Mora, expelled us from his realm and I found myself in this village where the villagers were about to be slaughtered by these Soviet troops," he recounted.

"After saving this village, I took it upon myself to rid this area of the Soviets nearby and it seems I've gotten your attention."

"We saw your handiwork," Eva said grimly as the images of the crucified or impaled Soviets flashed through her mind.

"Yes, well, I had to send a message to the Soviets to keep out," the Dragonborn admitted. "I do apologise for the grim sight you must've seen on your way here," he said apologetically.

"It certainly sends the message across," Lissette remarked.

"So, may I ask why you two are here?" Dragonborn then asked as he finished his cup of wine and motioned for a refill.

"We were sent here to ascertain whether or not you were a threat to our operations or if you were a friend," Eva stated.

"So, that begs the question: am I friend or am I foe?" said the Dragonborn.

"Well, perhaps if you were to meet with the Allied Leaders, that question could perhaps be answered," Eva suggested.

"Very well, I shall meet with your leaders," Dragonborn said instantly as he stood from his chair and skolled his refilled cup before slamming it down on the table startling Eva and Lissette.

"You'll meet with our leaders? Now?" Eva babbled.

"No time like the present," replied Dragonborn as he lifted his hands which were wreathed in purple flames and in a flash of violet fire, he was clad head to toe in black and red spiked armour with a sword on his hip and an axe holstered on his back.

Eva and Lissette's eyes went wide at the display of magic. "You… can do magic?" Lissette breathed in awe.

"Aye, most people can where I'm from," the Dragonborn said, his voice echoing and reverberating from his horned helm. "Point me towards your leaders and I shall parley with them," he declared. "Perhaps I'll meet with the Soviet leaders too and see if a peace accord can be achieved?" he mused.

"W-w-well, we have to radio Allied Command to let them know you're coming," Eva stammered at the Dragonborn's sudden decision. "And we'd have to bring you with us ourselves," she managed to say.

"Then I hope you both have strong stomachs," replied the Dragonborn as he walked outside to stand in the village square with Eva and Lissette scrambling after him. The Dragonborn looked up at the heavens before bellowing something thunderously loud and incomprehensible.

**OD AH VIING!**

Nearly everyone clapped their hands to their ears as those words reverberated and echoed all around. Then there was an answering roar and Eva's jaw dropped as she saw soaring into view was the dragon from the photographs. The dragon gave a loud roar of triumph before it landed smoothly onto the village square with barely a sound. Truly it belonged in the air, a master of flight.

The Dragonborn walked up to the dragon and spoke to it, "Drem Yol Lok, Odahviing, I hope you are well, wo fahdon?" he asked.

Then the dragon spoke back in English of all things shocking Eva and Lissette. "Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin, I am well, but you did not call me for tinvaak," it said.

"Krosis," the Dragonborn replied bowing his head slightly in apology. "It would seem this world's leaders desire to meet with us," he then said. "Perhaps it is best that we parley with them," he suggested.

"Geh, indeed, Dovahkiin," the dragon agreed. "But if they seek to harm us?" it enquired.

"Let us hope it does not come to that," the Dragonborn said before he looked at Eva and Lissette. "Shall we get going?" he asked them politely.

"You want us to ride on his back?" Eva asked nervously as the dragon's sapphire blue eyes seemed to gaze at her hungrily. "He doesn't bite, does he?" she added.

"Not much and only if I bid him to," the Dragonborn replied as he climbed onto the dragon's back. "Climb on and we can get this over with," he then said.

Lissette eagerly strode over to climb onto the dragon's back and Eva followed nervously. The Dragonborn easily lifted Lissette up onto the dragon to sit behind him. "Ooh, I like a strong man," Lissette said flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around the Dragonborn's midsection and rested her cheek on his back giving a little moan as she did so. A slightly amused smile graced Dragonborn's lips and Eva sat behind Lissette, trying to hold onto something.

Eva made to ask Dragonborn a question when the dragon gave a powerful roar and flapped its wings, sending it and its riders up into the air. Eva nearly lost her lunch while Lissette had an excited manic grin on her face as the dragon began to fly higher into the air and soar towards the horizon to Great Britain.

One thing was for certain, the war was going to change. But whether it was for good or ill remained to be seen.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There, the first chapter of this done. I know this story just seems out of the blue, and it was honestly something I'd done on a lark, but there weren't any Elder Scrolls/Red Alert: C&C stories and I thought I'd rectify that and see how this one goes.**

**Anyways, I am trying to work on some other projects some of you are waiting on such as my Dragonborn Justice story which is in need of a new chapter, as well as some new projects that I'm working on such as my Kingdom Hearts/Game of Thrones crossover, plus my Fallout/Game of Thrones crossover which I'm struggling with.**

**But, one project I'm working on is a Game of Thrones/Mortal Kombat/Injustice crossover where Aegon VI/Young Griff and the crew of the Shy Maid end up on Shang Tsung's Island during Mortal Kombat 9/2011 and they are forced to compete in the tournament and you can guess how that goes.**

**As per usual, I've set up a voting poll on my profile and to be honest, I am hopeful that someone other than Daenerys/Dany will take the top spot. I don't have anything against Dany, but given how the final season of Game of Thrones turned her into the Mad Queen and ended with her death, it's kinda poisoned me a little.**

**But anyways, I'll just leave this here and if you liked what you saw, leave a review or PM me if you liked it.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
